El poder de la palabra escrita
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Taro Misaki, tras haber ganado el premio Nobel de la Paz, reflexiona sobre el poder de la Escritura, que puede convertirse en el mejor de los dones o en la más perversa de las maldiciones. El mensaje llego justo a donde queria, disfrutenlo.


**El poder de la palabra escrita.**

_París, Francia._

Debo estar loco. Hace apenas unos minutos, me encontraba sentado cálidamente junto al fuego, leyendo _"El laberinto de la soledad",_ de Octavio Paz, y de repente me entró la ventolera de leer la crítica de mi último libro, titulado "_En búsqueda de la última ilusión"_, que fue publicada en el diario de hoy, y tras hacerlo sentí la urgente necesidad de venir a sentarme frente a mi escritorio, a poner en tinta lo primero que me viene a la mente. No es que en sí la crítica negativa me haya molestado (que si un futbolista no debería atreverse a escribir, que si mis palabras son peores que mis jugadas, que mejor me dedique a otra cosa), sino que haya gente que crea que puede amedrentar a alguien solo con palabras altisonantes y agresiones malintencionadas. Por lo menos a mí no me afectan en lo más mínimo, creo que a muchos escritores nos basta y sobra con la satisfacción que se siente el ver una obra publicada, lo malo está en el hecho de que hay mucha gente que sí se ve afectada por esta clase de comentarios. A mí me causa gracia cuando mi amigo y editor, Jean Lacoste, me dice bufando que: "cualquiera se siente crítico", cada vez que alguien le tira demasiadas "pedradas" a uno de mis libros, que por cierto, no han sido tan pocos como mis retractores quisieran. Mi opinión particular es que cualquiera puede expresar su punto de vista, aunque primero deberían conocer algo sobre el tema para no quedar en ridículo. Hablar de algo que no conoces es como intentar llenar un rinoceronte con plumas, de no hacerlo bien te verás como un perfecto idiota.

Ahora mismo hago una pausa y miro el Premio Nobel que no tiene mucho que gané, y que sinceramente no me merezco, el Premio Nobel de la Paz que han buscado tantas personas por tantos años, y que a mí me otorgaron sin siquiera pensar que podría figurar en la lista de candidatos. No sé, mis labores altruistas nunca tuvieron un propósito más allá que no fuera el de ayudar a los necesitados, pero parece ser que eso impresionó a alguien en Noruega, con la consecuencia de que fui el elegido de este año. Esto, por supuesto, desató una gran controversia a nivel internacional, por el hecho que un futbolista retirado pseudoescritor se haya ganado un premio tan prestigioso como el Nobel, y sobre todo de la paz, pero si Al Gore pudo ganarlo, creo que cualquiera podría hacerlo, incluyéndome. Sea como sea, ese premio que se encuentra enmarcado y colgado sobre la pared de mi estudio (gracias a Eriko, sino fuera por mi adorada esposa, estoy segura que el galardón seguiría sobre la mesita de noche de nuestra habitación, en el mismo lugar en donde lo dejé una vez que desempaqué mis cosas al volver de Oslo), me veo en la necesidad de ser el hombre que se ganó el honor de ser un Nobel y no simple un escritor más. Mi deber como mensajero de la Paz es quizás lo que me mueve a escribir estas simples letras hoy, simples letras que quisieran llegar al entendimiento humano, pero que por alguna razón creo que no va a penetrar las barreras de todos los corazones. Simples letras con un significado más profundo, el poder de la escritura.

Quizás todos alguna vez en nuestras vidas nos hemos visto obligados a tomar una pluma y un lápiz y escribir algunas letras, quizás por composiciones en la escuela, quizás por las manías de hacer las cosas a la antigua y enviar cartas a nuestros seres queridos, quizás porque hemos sido llamados a ser seguidores de la Escritura; sea como fuere, no a todos nos ha resultado tan sencillo el poder juntar más de dos palabras y que la escritura suene coherente, que atrape, que envuelva, que hechice. No cualquier persona tiene el poder de cautivar a un lector y llevarlo a un mundo diferente, invitarlo al universo que el escritor ha creado para que comparta y viva con él su manera de ver las cosas. No, no cualquiera puede hacer esto, no cualquiera puede hacer que la escritura sea un don digno de compartirse con los demás; todo lo contrario, hay mucha gente en este mundo (demasiada, quizás), que en vez de verlo como don, convierte a la escritura en una maldición. Las palabras escritas pueden herir más que la más afilada daga, la más poderosa espada, son armas cuyo poder van más allá de lo imaginado, algo cuya ponzoña solo puede ser igualada a la que tienen las palabras habladas. El poder de expresarse que posee el ser humano ha sido al mismo tiempo don y maldición del mismo desde que el hombre aprendió a hacerlo. Es un poder que puede llevarnos a un mundo fantástico y hacernos vivir experiencias maravillosas, pero que en manos equivocadas nos conduce a un túnel oscuro y frío, un mundo de sombras, un pozo sin fondo.

Nunca faltarán personas, críticos, gente sin escrúpulos que pretenda hundirnos, humillarnos, hacernos creer que tienen la facilidad de criticar y que sus palabras son la auténtica y única verdad, con el fin de enterrarnos en un pantano, pero lo cierto es que no lo son. Cuántas veces no habremos recibido alguna dura crítica sobre alguna obra que hayamos hecho, algo a lo que hemos puesto todo nuestro empeño y que cualquiera con menos intelecto o capacidad pretende denigrar. Es difícil y duro en ocasiones, pero hay una gran verdad y es que nadie puede lastimarte a menos que tú así se lo permitas. Este mundo es como una canasta llena de cangrejos, que al primer intento de alguien por sobresalir inmediatamente los demás se apresuran a jalarlo para hundirlo hasta el fondo. Depende de uno el no soltarse y no dejar que los demás lo hagan caer. Yo te digo esto a ti, si es que te sientes identificado con lo que te digo, si alguna vez has experimentado la molestia de ser fastidiado hasta el cansancio por gente estúpida, con poco intelecto y demasiado tiempo libre, que no dejes que una dura crítica te detenga de hacer lo que tienes planeado hacer, de romper tu sueño, de seguir tu camino por el firmamento. No me malinterpretes, lector mío, que muchas veces las críticas, bien estructuradas y fundamentadas, nos ayudan a mejorar y a superarnos, un recuento de nuestros errores nos permitirá seguir triunfando y desarrollándonos como las persona que podemos llegar a ser, así que tampoco desprecies aquéllas palabras que, por más duras que puedan sonar, estén dirigidas a tu desarrollo personal. Yo solo te digo, lector mío, que aquellos comentarios claramente malintencionados de gente envidiosa y ponzoñosa deben pasarse de largo, quizás solo deban ser tomados como lo que son, muestras claras de envidia.

La escritura puede ser un don maravilloso, lo repito, cuando sabes cómo transportar a tu lector al mundo que has imaginado, cuando puedes tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo por cada uno de los recovecos que tiene tu ancho universo, cuando puedes hacer expresar los sentimientos que llevas guardados en tu interior. Sin embargo, si usas la escritura como maldición, para intentar atacar, herir o denigrar a tus semejantes, lector mío, no serás nunca un buen escritor, sino simplemente un perfecto idiota y un auténtico mediocre. El mundo jamás recuerda de buena manera a las personas que de una u otra forma lastiman a los demás, los sabios jamás veneran a los mediocres, el idiota y el vulgar solo es venerado por los mismos idiotas y vulgares, y sus obras perduran por poco. Lector mío, si en alguna ocasión eres bendecido con una pluma, no la desperdicies y utilízala de buena manera, sin preocuparte por la gente que vaya atacándote por el camino.

Este mundo tiene suficientes guerras, no necesita más. La vida es corta y demasiado preciada para perderla en cosas sin importancia. Así pues, mira hacia adelante, hacia la meta que tienes planeada, cumple tus expectativas, vive tus sueños y jamás, jamás decaigas por alguien que no lo merece, por una mala crítica. Recuerda que, después de todo, al final a las palabras se las termina llevando el viento.

Sé que habrá personas que seguirán criticándome duramente, ya que después de todo, soy un escritor que para bien o para mal ha entrado en muchos corazones; de no ser así, no habría nadie que criticara mis obras. Esto, al fin y al cabo, me hace ver que he dejado más huella en este mundo de la que me podría haber esperado, por lo que puedo decir que me siento satisfecho. Quizás concluya diciendo una famosa frase de Don Quijote de la Mancha, que bien podría quedar para esta ocasión: "Deja que los perros ladren, Sancho, pues es señal de que estamos avanzando".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Taro Misaki cerró su libreta de notas y la guardó en el primer cajón de su escritorio de caoba, el cual nunca cerraba con llave. Al día siguiente, le daría la nota al editor de su periódico para que la publicara en la sección que Misaki escribía todas las semanas para la edición dominical del más famoso periódico parisiense. Taro bien sabía que su editor haría coraje por el hecho de que él siguiera con la costumbre de escribir todo a mano, en vez de usar su computadora personal, pero quizás lo que más satisfacción le dio al japonés era el hecho de saber que la columna de ese fin de semana causaría más revuelo que cualquier otra…_

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

Taro Misaki es un personaje creado por Yoichi Takahashi.

Eriko Wakabayashi-Misaki es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

"Don Quijote de la Mancha" fue escrito por Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra.

"El Laberinto de la Soledad" fue escrito por Octavio Paz, premio Nobel de Literatura del año 1990.

Al Gore, ex vicepresidente de Estados Unidos, ganó el premio Nobel de la Paz en el año 2007.

El premio Nobel de la Paz es entregado (a diferencia de los otros Nobel) en Oslo, Noruega.


End file.
